Kruk
650px|center Piramida Płonęła. Tysiącletnie badania Mistrzów Sztuk w przeciągu godziny spopieliły się od ognia bomb i pocisków z niebios. Wizja upadku towarzyszyła konwentowi od czasu, gdy Lugh wkroczył do sal samego Karmazynowego Króla i w amoku proroczył. Magnus przejął się stanem brata Lugha i zabrano go do Apotekarionu, skąd już nie wrócił. Śmierć go pochłonęła, cień zasłonił dotychczas pełne mocy oczy. Oczy zgasły, lecz iskra niepewności tamtego dnia rozpaliła serce Prymarchy. Wiedzieli, że miewa wizje, że sam chciał poznać Bezkresny Ocean, który pełny był wiedzy, lecz zakazanej wedle woli Władcy Ludzkości, ojca Króla Tysiąca Synów i ich, Konwentu Kruka. Przeczuwali to. Nie była to pierwsza taka wizja i nie ostatnia. Jednak nic nie zrobili. Magnus też nic nie zrobił po swoim tragicznym błędzie. Sen płonął. ... Kryształ emanował energią, sala zaczęła wirować. Dwunastu próbowało utrzymać równowagę, lecz wysiłek to był okropny. Pot i krew spływały równomiernie, powoli z ich oczów, a dłonie powoli wyginały się pod nienaturalnym kątem. Ryk. Potworny, nieludzki ryk. - Bracie, Nie! - krzyknął Wo' Taanh, lecz na próżno. Ciało Kaalyyn Cora Esetinh przestało słuchać się właściciela i jego ręce rozerwały rękawice pancerza, ujawniając szaro-czerwoną skórę i potworne bąble. Jeden z czarnoksiężników wystąpił naprzód, lecz powstrzymał go Ma'cha. - Nie ma dla niego ratunku! Jeśli opuścisz krąg wszystko przepadnie! Syn Magnusa cofnął się, choć z oporem i kontynuował inkantację. Marine na podłodze wrzeszczał. Kryształ rozświetlił kopulastą salę i pomimo potężnej mocy Konwentu wyzwolił do tej pory uwięzione byty, jakimi były Saaran - niematerialne żądze. Eksperyment, który wedle woli ich mistrza miał przybliżyć ich do pokonania mutacji ciał, które objawiały się w przeszłości i mogły powrócić. Tak jak teraz. Kryształ ujawniał widma, podobne do ludzi, a równocześni tak obce. Wo'Taanh czuł zimno od jednego z nich, nie chciał, by którykolwiek go dotknął. Marine na podłodze przestał się ruszać - jego ciało zniknęło i w miejscu tym stał teraz upiór. Bez namysłu to, co było niegdyś Kaalyyn, wzięło kryształ w ręce i z siłą nawet dla Astartes niemożliwą zniszczył go o ziemię. Jęki zawodu i krzyki rozpaczy ogarnęły salę, gdy widmo zniknęło, a wraz z nim wszyscy z Konwentu. ... Kolejny pocisk boltera minął o cal głowę Rary Avis. Potężny kronikarz, bądź czarnoksiężnik jak sam siebie nazywał, biegł ku Piramidzie Ocalenia, gdy wybuch zasłonił widok miasta. To nie była bomba, ani ostrzał artyleryjski, lecz zniszczenie od środka. Avis bez namysłu otworzył księgę, która była jego największym skarbem i otworzył portal emanujący mocą wszechświata. Nie miał wyboru i opuścił oddział Tysiąca Synów, by ratować cenne artefakty i swoich braci z Konwentu. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył, nim zniknął po drugiej stronie, byli karmazynowi wojownicy ogarnięci przez szare potwory i nienaturalnie wielkie wilki. To, co ujrzał Kronikarz, było potworne. Dawna sala medytacji leżała w ruinach, dookoła leżały szczątki zabitych nowicjuszy. Jednak nie było ani Dwunastu - Rady Konwentu, ani Kryształu Pamięci. Nagle usłyszał kroki. Kostur w dłoni Avisa natychmiast obrócił się w kierunku miejsca, gdzie znajdowała się sala wieszczeń i ujrzał jednego ze swoich braci. Głównego Kronikarza Legionu, Ahrimana. Kostur zniknął w dłoni Kruka. - Nie możemy tkwić, Kruku - odrzekł nadzwyczaj spokojnie. - Psy Russa wkrótce tu przyjdą... - Co tu robisz, Ahzek? Co tu się... - zaczął, lecz szybkim gestem dłoni powstrzymał go Ahriman. - Nie mamy czasu, a na pewno nie tu. Musimy ruszać... Podążył za nim, choć wolał zostać i spróbować odszukać braci. Lecz wiedział, że Ahriman posiada olbrzymią wiedzę i mógł rzucić światło na wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w Piramidzie Ocalenia. Ahriman, tak jak Konwent Kruka, był częścią Kultu Corvidae. Ich celem było szukanie wiedzy i przewidywanie wydarzeń. Kruki pod przewodnictwem Rary Avis miały tajemnie szukać mocy, która raz na zawsze uwolni ich i cały Legion od widma, które wisiało nad nimi od początku ich istnienia - Przekleństwa Zmiany Ciała. Od dawna nie zdarzały się przypadki mutacji, lecz Ahriman i Avis wiedzieli, że to nie jest trwałe, mieli wizje upadku Legionu. Marsz przez katakumby, jedyne możliwe wyjście z piramidy, po tym jak główne wejście zawaliło się pod wpływem eksplozji, było uciążliwe, bowiem tych korytarzy nie używał nikt od setek lat. Oboje wręcz biegli, nie bacząc na ciemności, które ich ogarniały z czasem. W końcu zobaczyli światło - wyjście. Jednak radość ta minęła, gdy usłyszeli głosy zza skały. - Nie przestawać! Nie zatrzymywać się do cholery! I imieniu Imperatora - ognia! Avis nie rozpoznał głosu, lecz tak jak Ahriman nie ważył się wyjrzeć. Czuli, że coś blokuje ich siły, dlatego nie mogli od pewnego czasu używać swoich mocy. Naprzeciw nich nagle przejechał Land Reider i dwa czołgi Glaive, a za nimi biegły Siostry Ciszy, potężne wojowniczki, które nie bały się psioniki i to one musiały blokować kronikarzy. Poczekali jeszcze moment, gdy zobaczyli dwóch Custodes. - Zaiste - rzekł cicho Kruk. - Imperator kazał nas ukarać... zniszczyć nas za nasz błąd. - Nie... - mruknął Ahriman. - Pożądanie wiedzy nie jest zbrodnią, lecz ignorancja. My... my dążyliśmy do zdobycia wiedzy, lecz pozwoliliśmy sobie na ignorancje w kontakcie z potężnymi siłami... - Powinniśmy dotrzeć do Ojca, tylko on... - On musiał wiedzieć - przerwał mu Ahzek, którego głos zdawał się załamywać. - Ja go odnajdę, lecz wpierw musimy dotrzeć do Krypty. Rary Avis zmarszczył czoło. - Dlaczego tam? Obiecaliśmy, że... - Zerwaliśmy wiele z naszych łańcuchów. Ten będzie ostatnim na drodze do naszego wybawienia. Tak! - krzyknął, gdy Avis żachnął się. - Tak, jest jeszcze nadzieja dla nas... Albo dla części z nas. Biegli. Ogień i dym zasłaniał wszystko. To, co kiedyś było dumnym i wielkim miastem wiedzy, Tizcą, teraz było ruiną. Ahriman rzucał potężnymi zaklęciami, jego płomienie spopielały okolicznych marines. Zobaczył pośród nich setki szarych wojowników. Legion Kosmicznych Wilków, psy Russa. Avis wyciągnął swój miecz i ciął bezlitośnie atakujących, niczym awatar gniewu mordując kolejnych, aż zobaczył, że pośród nich jest co najmniej czterech w kolorach bladej zieleni i czerni. Synowie Horusa. Ahriman nie zawahał się i otworzył pod nimi ziemię. Agonalne krzyki ustąpiły, gdy ta zasklepiła się, nie zostawiając nawet śladu, jakoby była kiedykolwiek pęknięta. W końcu dotarli do czegoś, co nie zwracało na siebie uwagi - małego kurhanu na granicy miasta. Drzwi otworzyły się nagle, gdy podeszli bliżej. To było normalne dla członków Kultu Corvidae, którzy mieli na pancerzach symbole Kruka. To był klucz do Krypty, miejsca, gdzie doszło do tragedii wiele lat wcześniej. ... W środku, po przejściu kilku metrów, była sala w której pierwotnie był pośrodku ołtarz i stoły, na których były księgi i różne przyrządy służące do badania Osnowy. Teraz jednak było tam dwanaście grobów z metalu. Na środku sali stało dwóch zaufanych towarzyszy Avisa - Hugin i Munin. Byli to kronikarze, lecz nie tak potężni jak Kruk. Hugin był mocno związany z Rarym, niczym syn dla ojca i czerpał nauki z jego mądrości. Tymczasem Munin raczej wolał być samodzielnym, bardziej niezależnym od Mistrza Konwentu i jeśli już kogoś słuchał, to tylko Ahrimana, przyjaciela Kruków. Jednak oboje łączyła lojalność wobec Konwentu, jego Mistrza i Legionu. Wydawali się być zmęczonymi, lecz nawet mimo to zdołali się skłonić przed starszymi od siebie Mistrzami. - Wstańcie - szybko rozkazał Ahriman, mijając ich i podchodząc do najbliższego z grobów. - Nie było łatwo, Magistrze, lecz powstrzymaliśmy braci... Avis spojrzał na Munina. - Jak to - braci? Cóż to ma znaczyć? - krzyknął Kruk. Munin lekko się cofnął. Hugin podszedł do mistrza. - Nasi bracia próbowali wykorzystać Kryształ Pamięci i dokonać... targu. Twarz Avisa zbladła. Jego obawy okazały się słuszne - bez niego nie mogli opanować mocy mrocznych sił, które szeptały z Kryształu. To był cenny artefakt, lecz również niebezpieczny, o czym przekonał się Konwent, gdy przez niekontrolowaną wizję połowa z Seniorów Kruczych uległa Przekleństwu i grupa została zredukowana do tak zwanej Dwunastki. Cenna za wiedzę był ogromna. Dowiedzieli się, że gdy zacznie się upadek ich Legionu, który nastąpi niezależnie od ich czynów, jedna grupa ocali resztę, jeśli poświęci swoją pamięć i na nowo będzie poszukiwać wiedzy. Teraz jednak, pomimo że proroctwo się spełnia i Tysiąc Synów zdaje się naprawdę znajdować na skraju eksterminacji, wiara w odrodzenie zdaje się być odległą. Ahriman zaglądał do kolejnych grobowców, bez słowa zamykając z pokryw i pieczętując je. Avis nie musiał zaglądać do środka - widział runy na każdym z nich i wiedział co jest w środku. Wo'taanh, Kaalyyn, Morri, Gaan, Nemhain, Badb, Corvin, Azzrael, Tyho, Kali, Victor i Melphis. Cała Dwunastka została pochłonięta przez Przekleństwo. Ahriman otworzył swoją księgę i spojrzał na Hugina i Munina. Jego wzrok skierował się w końcu na nieobecnego myślami Kruka. - Bracia - zaczął nie mrugając, gdy akcentował słowo. - Nasz Legion umiera, nasz Ojciec wkrótce stanie przed wyborem, którego nigdy nie chciał, lecz też nigdy nie mógł uniknąć. My... my umieramy. Siły, które nas otaczają są ponad nasze moce. Wkrótce Prospero będzie niczym, jeno pyłem. Lecz nadzieja na odkupienie pozostaje, dzięki poświęceniu się naszych braci. Istota, która jest wrogiem mroku obiecała wam ratunek. Nam... - zawahał się przez chwilę. - Być może raz jeszcze się zjednoczymy i wraz z ojcem odkryjemy tajemnice galaktyki. Kruk nic nie powiedział, pomimo że wielu rzeczy nie rozumiał, lecz podszedł do Ahzeka i uścisnął go. Gdy się odwrócił i popatrzył na Hugina i Munian po czym ich również uściskał. Wyjął swój miecz, który na ich oczach zmienił się w sztylet. Ahriman wypowiedział słowa, które dla istot materialnych nie znaczyły nic, lecz dla niematerialnych bytów znaczyły więcej, niż modły miliardów dusz. Ostatnie słowa usłyszał i zapamiętał Kruk: - Bracia, Kruki zrodzone we Krwi i Ogniu! Zapomnijcie o wszystkim i na nowo odbudujcie nasz Legion! Imiona wsze zaginą w kronikach, wspomnienia zastąpią wam obrazy jutra, lepszego jutra! Zapamiętajcie tylko jedno, czego nie wolno wam zapomnieć... Nie zapomnieli. I wszystko zniknęło. Sala był pusta, groby również. Ahzek Ahriman ruszył na górę, ku powierzchni, gdzie przeznaczenie miało skazać ich na potępienie. Na ziemi leżał tylko sztylet. Epilog Demon bez cienia litości rzucał kolejnymi marines i rzucał potwornymi okropnościami w braci bojowych. Samotny wojownik, którego rany nie pozwalały na odparcie kolejnych ciosów giganta, powoli osunął się na kolana i patrzył, jak jego uczeń próbuje powtrzymać potwora od niszczenia tego świata. Lecz jego towarzysz zawiódł. Demon uniósł go i ze śmiechem próbował odgryźć jego głowę. Kruk wstał i ostatkiem sił wbił swój miecz w pierś istoty niematerialnej, sprawiając, że po raz pierwszy uśmiech spełzł z ust Demona i ten odrzucił ucznia i sam spojrzał prosto w oczy umierającego wojownika. - Tak... Demonie... Walczyłem z niejednym z was w snach... Przez was... zostaliśmy przeklęci... ale wkrótce... to się skończy... Demon patrzył wściekle na wojownika, lecz nie dobił go, lecz patrzył na niego w ciszy, nie zwracając uwagi na ucznia swojego wroga. - Choć mój żywot ma się ku końcowi, uratuje honor naszych... braci... Nim w jego oczach zgasł płomień, nim Demon został pokonany przez ucznia i został uwięziony, Kruk wypowiedział ostatnie słowa, których nie wolno było mu zapomnieć. - Wiedza to potęga... strzegłem jej... do końca. Kategoria:Tysiąc Synów Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania (bobek24)